Crossbow is a weapon used to shoot arrows. Crossbow is a kind of bow with an arm, and is mainly composed of a crossbow arm, a crossbow arch, a bowstring and a crossbow body. The crossbow bow is provided transversally to the front end of the crossbow arm. The crossbow arm is provided with an arrow groove, and the crossbow body is placed at the rear end of the arrow groove. The bowstring is located above the crossbow arm, the two ends of the bowstring are hooked on two crossbows, and the string is hung on the hook of the crossbow body. When shooting, the arrow is placed in the arrow groove, the hook is pulled open, the open crossbow is used to drive the bowstring to form a kinetic energy of rapid rebound, and the arrow is shot at a high speed. As recorded in the history, Zhugeliannu can shoot ten arrows at a time. Zhugeliannu is in a state of loss, and many people want to reproduce it. However, as to the existing imitated Zhugeliannu, the difference is only the number of arrow grooves on the crossbow arm, and the rest of the structure is roughly the same as the structure of the ordinary crossbow. Since after is string is hooked, the portions of the string on both sides of the hook are inclined at an angle, and thus the arrows within the arrow grooves on the two sides are shot first and the arrows within the arrow grooves in the middle are shot later. The kinetic energy of the bowstring is attenuated, resulting in a large spread radius of the arrows and low shooting accuracy. In order to ensure the initial velocity of the arrows, the existing stringer usually uses a bowstring of larger pounds to hit multiple arrows. However, it is difficult to get the string ready, the arrows need to be arranged in the arrow grooves one by one, the shooting interval is long, and repeated shooting is performed very slowly.